Numb
by the water's edge
Summary: Semiserious Crossover. 'some people strive not to feel, others feel too much. in the end, the soul begins to become numb... unless...' Read It, You'll Like it I hope
1. Unlucky Serendipity

Disclaimer: I don-t own any of the characters currently used in the fic, or the creative world they originate from. I-m not worth suing since I am really dirt poor, living in a third world country kind of poor. Don't plagiarize please.

Author's Note: well people, I really love crossovers, and this one ticled my fancy (who says THAT anymore?) I really hope you like it people.

**

* * *

**

**Feeling Numb:**

**Chapter 1: Unlucky Serendipity**

He sighed, tired and weary beyond his years, weary beyond what most mortal men could survive, but he was no mere mortal man. No, he was a Hibiki, the perpetual victim, the forever lost boy. He placed one foot in front of the other, without any true direction or purpose, the same way he had moved through most of his life. He was like an overgrown ruin whispering of days past, and yet he was all of 16 years old.

rumble -and he was extremely hungry-

'what would I give for some food' ryouga thought somewhat wryly, 'I wonder where I am now, looks pretty familiar' now this didn't usually meant that much, since ryouga had probably one of the few human beings to ever have visited every place on earth at least once before.

This time however something made him believe that he had passed by this particular place many times before 'kinda feels like how I feel when I'm near Nerima, but not quite…'

Try as he might, the little alarm in his brain trying wouldn't go away. Something was important about this place. Finally he looked up and tried to see what was it that might have called his attention.

There was a walled up property right his left, with high white walls, and a very solid looking wooden door, with a little mailbox stuck right beside it, and a wooden plaque above it, giving the name of the family that lived there. It took him a second to absorb what it said though, 'hmm… wait a second…wait a second!'

Ryouga looked up again, not quite believing his eyes.

-The Hibiki Residence-

"wooooow…. I can't believe I, I found it again" suddenly the day got a little brighter, as memories of better days long gone found him again. And he took out a key he always carried hidden on his person, opened the door, and went right in.

----------------------Meanwhile---------------

**In the Teen Titans Universe (cartoon version)**

(The Hive have currently taken over the titan tower)

The room was dark. That summed up Jinx's thoughts. It was dark, and depressing but it did have some interesting little tidbits here and there, "hmmm nice mirror, bit on the tacky side though". She looked at how the cloak she'd taken from the closet looked on her, "Does she have _anything_ that's not blue?"

She should have simply been satisfied with this level of invasion of privacy, and that is the way the time line had originally forseen it. She would have left the room, but Jinx in her very nature defied odds and fate. Her powers over her Luck and probability gave her a certain amount of freedom not normally seen. Because of this, instead of simply leaving, she gave one final glance around to make sure she hadn't missed anything, and with that little difference, the world changed.

"hmmmm… well what do we have here?" the objects of her interest were Raven's collection of esoterical books, which had been hidden in the shadows.

'god, this girl takes gothy deco to another level,' she skimmed through one first, then another, simply looking to see if there were any cool pictures, or interesting 'yeah right' nugget of information. Titles such as 'Mogdern's compendium of most potente potions' and 'the Annotated Dictionary of Demons of the lower orders' were picked up, skimmed through and quickly discarded.

This kept on going for a few minutes till she came upon a leather bound book. Now she'd passed other leather bound books, but this one was… different. Frankly it was giving Jinx a really weird vibe, so obviously she opened it. The pages were actually made of lighter, thinner pieces of leather, and the writing on it was in some weird language, what caught Jinx's eye though was the little slip of paper that was in the book. Apparently it was a translation of the page.

… _This incantation of unknown origin is truly unique in the sense that it apparently does not call upon any kind of external spirit, deity, or conventional force of nature within any of the middle realms. This is a truly powerful spell in it's own right, that calls upon a great yet until now unknown kind of force tobreak through to not only other realities, but even other multiverses. It does not require great amount of ritual, merely a clear picure of the target to be transported and a defined set of requirements for the place of arrival. _

_It goes as such:_

**_vegh jaghpu' vegh jIH _**

**_vegh pagh tlhap jIH _**

**_Daq pegh cha' jIH vIt_**

'hmmm…. So wait, all you have to do is say that to send someone anywhere! Hmm might come in handy' jinx took the translation and stuffed it under her sleeve; after all she reasoned, that's where aces are supposed to be. Feeling satisfied, she left the room to go see what her teammates where doing.

Finally, the titans had gotten out of their funk and were getting their home back! After confronting the hive gang, the titans had learned their lessons and where playing to their own strengths, and not allowing their enemies to exploit their weaknesses.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" screamed Jinx, as the battle was joined. Gizmo and Mammoth scattered while she threw a spell. The Titans scrambled to avoid it; when it hit the rooftop, a panel exploded. Beast Boy came down from his jump only to find Mammoth coming straight at him. He jumped away again and turned into a hawk as the giant slamed his fist down on the roof and sent a shock wave toward Cyborg. Jinx landed behind Cyborg and vaulted high over his shoulders, hurling a spell down at him as she sailed through the air. It knocked out the base of a water tank and caused the whole thing to topple toward Cyborg, who got out of the way just in time before a second tank collapsed nearby.

In those milliseconds between thought and action, ideas gain speed, especially in a fight. Jinx was thoroughly exploiting this to weigh her options, 'hmm… wonder if I should use my new little trick? Nahhh, I'll use it as a final surprise'.

Starfire was in midair, throwing Tamaranean bolts at Jinx who nimbly dodged them and ducked out of sight. Starfire suddenly shouted out the signal for her teammate "Beast Boy! Go!"

Flipping Starfire a hand sign to acknowledge, he dived from his perch and transformed into a monkey to come down squarely on the face of the fleeing girl. She had made her way into a framework of pipes. Unable to see, she fired spells in all directions in an attempt to get him off; finally she yanked him off, and threw him across the roof. He reverted to human form before touching down, to make the classical hero's pun-ny taunt "Your luck just ran out!" as the piping above her groans and suddenly falls on her.

Starfire had gone to the aid of her other friends. She fired a star bolt at Mammoth. The hit left him spinning in the air as Robin dashed over. One mighty flying kick drove him back into Gizmo and Jinx and left all three in a weary, groaning pile.

Now Jinx was finally shaking off enough of her butt kicking to analyze the situation and came to the conclusion that they had basically lost. 'crap!' she looked around desperately, trying to come up with a way to escape. Seeing Raven sparked a memory in her head, and she suddenly grinned.

"well teen twerps, you think you beat us? Well I got a surprise for all of you" with that she took out the page and read the incantation. Raven's eyes widened in shock as she realized exactly what Jinx was up to. "NO!" she uttered with more emotion than anyone on earth had heard of her ever before as she tried to reach for jinx to stop her from finishing.

The bad news is she was too late to stop Jinx, but fortunately for the titans, her exclamation surprised jinx enough that she miss spoke a part of the magical phrase. Instead of sending the Titans into a parallel universe, she inadvertently ripped through to another multiverse, and connected their dimension with an artifact of inmense power that had lain dormant for millennia. A gateway was now open between both worlds.

In the Teen Titans' point of view the spell simply fizzled out and the HIVE gang was taken into custody. Only Raven had felt the great discharge of energy, and not even she knew exactly what had happened.

* * *

People, if you like or hate it, please tell me. I'm really looking for some criticism (hopefully constructive). anyway, here we are. My first chapter of my second fanfic. I'd have to say though that Little Boy Lost has a better start (go read it ppl, you'll like it.. I think). 


	2. Houston I think We Have A Problem

Disclaimer: I don-t own any of the characters currently used in the fic, or the creative world they originate from. I-m not worth suing since I am really dirt poor, living in a third world country kind of poor. Don't plagiarize please.

Author's Note: well people, I really love crossovers, and this one ticled my fancy (who says THAT anymore?) I really hope you like it people.

**Feeling Numb:**

**Chapter 2: Houston, I think We Have a Problem**

"Goddamn it! Where is the frickin kitchen!" shouted Ryouga in frustration. He'd been wondering inside the Hibiki ancestral residence for the last few hours, and he needed to get to the kitchen to cook up something to eat. he currently found himself in the basement.

"ARGHH! How do I leave the basement now" honestly, this was the one room that really freaked him out in this house, well that and his aunt Yoko's room (it was haunted by all the cursed artifacts she liked to collect, weird hobby huh?). looking around, he passed his time studying some of the stuff lying on the shelves.

A bladeless sword hilt, various teeth necklaces of various different predators, a shrunken head or three, and what seemed to be the helmet of some ancient alien armour were just some of the things that could be found sprawled about. Walking around a bit, ryouga studied this tidbit here, that relic there, this doodad over by the corner, and entertained himself while he looked for an exit.

He found himself studying this monolithic looking slab of metal that was against the wall in the furthest most corner of the basement. It had no markings exept for an indent in the shape of disc with a symbol inside. Looking at it carefully, ryouga tried to think what it reminded him of.

While he was busy thinking to himself, he touched the symbol to get a clouser look. what looked like a little lever popped out on the slab, similar to those used in vaults. Ryouga, thinking 'Maybe it's some weird type of door!' pulled the lever. And magic went on to bite him in the ass one more time.

"I wonder what's inside?" with those ominous words, ryouga pulled the door open. Surprisingly it moved easily. When it opened, some light spilled out. 'man that light sure is bright' was ryouga's final thought before he was suddenly sucked through the doorway by mystical forces, not even having time to realize that this wasn't such a good idea, before he'd been flung into the beyond.

HATELOVEEYESEYSECLUTHUUSBLOODSCREAMSSMELLTHEBLUEANDHEARTHEREDWHILEWEWATCHTHESWEETANDSOURDANCETHEIRLIFEAWAYOLDOLDODLOLDWRETCHESTHEIRTIMEHADPASSEDHUNGRY;KIN?

An eternity too fast and an instant too slow, that is how long it took for Ryouga to be spat back out into a reasonably human realm. Something in there, he felt something was ripped from/put in him, something he'd had/lacked his entire life, something important.

'AHHH!' the heart wrenching scream tore itself out of his throat involuntarily. The mind isn't equipped to see something as alien as the abyss, much less that which is beyond even that. His mind blurred and erased most of the memories as a measure of self preservation, and when he was back to being somewhat coherent he realized he was falling-

WHAM!

Ouch… he tried to reorient himself a bit, without much success, except that he managed to not vomit himself. A few minutes of staring up into the night sky, and finally he felt good enough to move.

He stood up, looked around and made one of his trademark comments:

"Where the hell am I now!"

She was staring into desert, with her back to the fire. Usually in movies, everyone is sitting around facing the fire, but she'd learned a while ago that danger usually tried to sneak up from the direction furthest from the light.

It was a new moon, and the sky looked like a sea of diamonds. It was a beautiful sight, yet it didn't touch her heart as much as it once had. She was feeling very melancholic actually, 'must be this hermit gig getting to me'.

The person facing away from the fireplace was a young teen, no more than fifteen if that. She had dirty blonde hair, and she looked as if she'd be a pretty girl if she were cleaned up a bit. However, she was a little too thin and ragged looking to be rightly called attractive.

-Sigh- 'I hate this…', she used to love those stars, but after she'd been wishing to them for normality for so long, the magic was gone. '…I wish I may I wish I might…'

It was a routine now. She didn't really think she'd ever get her wish. She'd probably-

FLASH! – a bright light had gone off in front of her, maybe some 50 yards away.

WHAM!

"What the hell!"

She'd jumped up and was picking up her gear as soon as she said that. No way was she gonna be unprepared for whatever made that noise… what would make that noise?

She'd finished getting ready, having turned off her fire almost immediately, and was about to go run off and hide when suddenly,

"Where The Hell Am I Now!" some one shouted out. 'strong lungs'. Well the shout had come from the same direction as the flash of light. She briefly weighed her options. On one hand there was someone that was lost in a desert, and no one survived getting lost in a desert without help. On the other side, the lightshow gave her the willies.

'god damn ,my humanitarian instincts!' with that thought, she went on to creep up on whomever was out there.

She quickly reached her target, a teen boy about her age. No sign of what had made that flash or the noise, except for a weird crater that was near the boy. The boy was rambling loudly about something in a weird language, sounded Asian though.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to face her. 'how…?'

He absolutely hated "… This crappy Hibiki luck! Damnit! I can't even walk in my own house without getting screwed by the fates! ARGHH" wait, his instincts were saying something important

Someone was creeping up on him. 'there!' quickly he turned to face whomever or whatever it was.

It turned out to be a girl. Most people would be wondering how she'd gotten here, but ryouga didn't cause for him it was commonplace to get lost and end up in a desert. Usually though it happened while he was outside already, not in his home.

"Konnichiwa?" Ryouga tried, hoping that at least he was still in japan ( never mind that Japan doesn't have deserts, he sucks at geography remember).

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before giving her own greeting.

"ummm… hi? I don't really inderstand what you're saying"

"OH! Yeah, hi my name's Ryouga Hibiki. Could you tell me were I am?"

"You're somewhere near the outskirts of Jump City" she lifted her hand and pointed towards the horizon, "It's over in that direction"

He looked at her, then at the direction she was pointing at. He was carrying his pack, but he didn't have any rations left, and it was already night time. Well, he'd also get very fricking lost trying to walk there in the night.

Apparently she could see what he was thinking, "look, I had my camp over there, I think I could get the fire going again and in the morning I'll lead you to the city ok?" actually it was a four day walk, but she wouldn't tell him that till later.

"Thanks" and that was that. She led him back to the sight and they set up camp again in the night. Ryouga didn't realize it, but he'd done something he hadn't been able to accomplish in the last decade.


End file.
